supernaturalversefandomcom-20200213-history
Meg (Demon)
|job=*Servant of Azazel (formerly) *Servant of Lucifer (formerly) *Rogue Demon *Nurse (formerly) |alias=*Meg Masters (vessel) *Nurse Masters |species=*Human (originally) *Demon |gender=Female |hair color= |eye color= |family=*Azazel (father) † *Tom (brother) † |loyalty = *Azazel † *Lucifer (formerly) *Winchester Family *Castiel |actor=*Nicki Aycox *Jared Padalecki *Rachel Miner |firstappeared=Scarecrow |lastappeared=Goodbye Stranger}} "Meg Masters", alias Sam Winchester and formerly known as Nurse Masters, is a character on The CW's Supernatural. She débuts in the eleventh episode of the first season. She is portrayed by starring cast member Jared Padalecki and guest stars Nicki Aycox & Rachel Miner. History Following Sam Sam has left Dean and is traveling to find his father in California when he encounters Meg Masters, who is also hitch-hiking. Their first encounter is brief, as she soon gets a lift with "sleazy van guy." She later turns up at the bus station and she and Sam bond over feeling trapped by their families' expectations. Meg tries to dissuade Sam from going back to his brother when he becomes concerned that Dean is in trouble. At the end of the episode, Meg has found another ride. She gets the driver to pull over and then cuts his throat with a dagger, collecting his blood in a goblet. She swirls the blood with her finger, and after a Latin incantation, communicates with someone she calls "father." She reveals that she knows the true identity of Sam and Dean and wanted to kill them, but has apparently been instructed not to do so. The boys run into Meg in a bar in Chicago. Sam is immediately suspicious of this coincidence and follows her, eventually discovering that she has a black altar set up in an abandoned warehouse, and is controlling the daevas. She again uses the goblet of blood to communicate with someone to whom she reports. It is later shown that the whole set-up is a ploy to lure John Winchester and the boys to Chicago. Meg fails in her plan to destroy the family despite capturing Sam and Dean because when her altar is destroyed, the daevas turn on her. She plummets from one of the warehouse's upper stories down to the sidewalk. However, she survives and uses a necklace to regain control of the daevas and use them to try to kill the Winchesters. Sam manages to drive them off with a flare and Meg watches, unhappy, from nearby as Sam, Dean and John go their separate ways. Meg murders John Winchester's friends Pastor Jim and Caleb in order to force him to hand over the Colt. She gets John to come to a warehouse in Lincoln, Nebraska on the corner of Wabash and Lake. He hands over a fake Colt, which is identified as such when Meg's "brother" Tom shoots her with it and she doesn't die. She and Tom then capture John Winchester. Meg calls Dean to reveal that she is holding their father. Later she tracks the brothers down at Bobby Singer's place, but is captured under the devil's trap on Bobby's ceiling. Sam starts to exorcise her, while Dean interrogates her as to their dad's whereabouts She eventually gives it up, but when Dean wants to continue the exorcism, Bobby points out that she is actually a woman possessed by a demon, and that because of the injuries she sustained in Chicago, will die when the demon leaves her. The demon is banished, and the human Meg tells Sam and Dean more about where John is being held before she dies and that the demon had wanted them to know as it is a trap. Later, when Azazel reveals himself to Sam and Dean, he reveals that he knows that they exorcised his "daughter" and holds a grudge against Dean for it, saying that Dean "destroyed" her. When Dean taunts him about it, Azazel telekinetically slashes his abdomen open in revenge, nearly killing Dean. Possessing Sam Meg possesses Sam when enacting her revenge on the Winchester brothers. Meg has been in Hell - which she describes as "a prison, made of bone and flesh and blood and fear." She has escaped to possess Sam, planning to kill hunters and provoke Dean into killing Sam. While possessing Sam, Meg smokes menthol cigarettes and drinks hard liquor. She kills a hunter, Steve Wandell, and using Jo for bait, nearly kills Dean. She then goes after Bobby, but her possession of Sam is revealed when Bobby gives her beer laced with holy water. Bobby and Dean trap her beneath a devil's trap, and she reveals that she no longer gives a "rat's ass" for the plans of the Yellow-Eyed Demon. Bobby and Dean find it difficult to exorcise because it has used a spell to bind herself to Sam's body. Bobby finally burns binding brand with a fire iron, and the demon flees, but does not go to Hell. New Meatsuit When Dean works out the meaning of Chuck's message about the location of the Michael Sword, Bobby attacks him, revealing that he is possessed by a demon. At that point Meg arrives - Dean initially assuming that she is Ruby before Meg encourages him to think back further, informing Dean that the demons want him dead so he can't stop Lucifer. She orders the possessed Bobby to kill Dean with Ruby's knife, but just as he is about to strike, Bobby manages to battle the demon and stab himself instead. Sam returns and helps dispatch the other two demons, but Meg escapes by leaving her vessel before Dean can kill her. Meg apparently recovered her vessel and joined Lucifer after her encounter with the Winchesters. She is present with Lucifer in the city of Carthage, Missouri when Lucifer performs the ritual to release Death. Meg confronts Sam, Dean, Ellen, and Jo in the streets of Carthage, setting a pack of hellhounds on the group. Jo is grievously wounded and they retreat to a hardware store to regroup. Meg returns to Lucifer's side to ask for further instructions. He tells her to leave the brothers be, and leaves her to watch over Castiel, whom Lucifer has trapped within a ring of burning holy oil. Meg gleefully revels in the fact she and her kind are "winning" and taunts the angel about it. Castiel counters with what the demon Crowley's told the Winchesters: that Lucifer cares little for demons and sees them as a means to an end that will be destroyed as soon as humans are eradicated. Meg does not believe him and comes forward to argue. Castiel telekinetically releases a large pipe from the ceiling above her and it swings forward, knocking Meg through the fire and into his arms. Castiel immediately tries to exorcise her with his touch, but his power fails him now that he is cut off from Heaven. Meg mocks Castiel, asking what he plans to do now that he is powerless. Castiel replies by throwing her onto the fire, and as she screams in agony walks over her body to escape from captivity. Meg returns in her previous host, despite the fact that it has been thrown into holy fire by Castiel. She and other Lucifer loyalists are being hunted by Crowley so she kidnaps Sam and Dean in order to force them to reveal Crowley's location. As Sam states, it was either "him or her." Sam strikes a deal with her: she can torture and kill Crowley if Sam gets his soul back. Meg, the Winchesters and Castiel act on a tip from Samuel Campbell and locate Crowley's prison and infiltrate it, but are soon discovered by hellhounds. Meg offers to hold them off and kisses Castiel, and gets an even more passionate kiss in return. When they separate, Meg is holding his angel blade. She kills the hellhounds with the weapon, but is then captured by a possessed Christian Campbell, who begins to torture her. Meg laughs at the pain, saying her host is a girl who moved to LA wanting to be an actress, and this probably wasn't even the worst thing to happen to her. While she is speaking, Dean kills Christian with Ruby's knife. After trapping Crowley under a devil's trap, Meg tortures him to find out if he can restore Sam's soul. When he insists that he cannot, Dean hands the Ruby's knife to her so she can kill Crowley, but he overpowers her and uses the knife to break the devil's trap. Castiel then appears with Crowley's bones, which he burns, killing Crowley. In the moment, Meg escapes before Dean can kill her. As Dean takes Emmanuel Allen (the amnesiac Castiel) back to Northern Indiana State Hospital in the hope to cure Sam, who is being held there. Stopping to buy food, Dean is attacked by demons, but Meg shows up and kills one demon while the other flees. Dean is surprised to see her, and she tells him that she's there because of rumors about a wandering healer, who she's shocked to learn is "poor dead Castiel." She has an ongoing feud with Crowley and, like Dean, doesn't want him to know about Cas. Although they don't trust each other, Dean agrees to let her come with them to Indiana as long as she doesn't remind Castiel of his true identity yet. The three of them leave together. At the hospital, Meg tells Castiel he's an angel and that he and Dean were best friends who used to fight together. Emmanuel realizes that he must be the "Cas" that Dean told him about, and he apologizes. After fighting the demons they find around the hospital, and his memories come back to him, assaulting him with images of his partnership with Crowley and his betrayal of Dean. Once the demons are taken care of, Meg and Dean approach him. He tells them that he remembers them—he remembers everything. Meg talks to Dean on the phone and reveals that Castiel is still in the same mentally-damaged state he was in when they left. Meg rings the boys to let them know that Castiel has woken from his coma. When they arrive, Castiel is obviously not completely sane. He also seems to have become rather attached to Meg. After the prophet Kevin Tran arrives to steal the Word of God, two angels arrive named Hester and Inias who try to kill Meg. Meg holds off Inias with an angel blade that she says she got as "a lot of angels died this year," but before the situation can degenerate, Dean banishes the two and Castiel with an angel banishing sigil. Meg then travels with the boys, Kevin and Castiel to Rufus's cabin. At a gas stop on the way, Meg sees that a couple of demons are following them. Later she meets up with the demons, under the pretense of making a deal, but instead kills them with Ruby's knife. When she returns to the cabin, the boys catch her in a devil's trap, but she convinces them that her method of surviving is to find a cause - Lucifer, Azazel and follow it. Currently all she cares about is destroying Crowley. Sam and Dean believe her and set her free. Just then the angels arrive, having learned where they were because of her exposing herself. When Hester tries to kill Castiel, Meg kills the angel with her angel blade and then disappears into hiding again. After learning that all the angels of his garrison have been killed, Castiel fetches Meg and has her take him to the Winchesters. There Meg is worried when she learns that they summoned Crowley who appears before she can flee and threatens her with painful torture. However, as the Winchesters need Castiel and he is fond of Meg, Crowley leaves her in Castiel's custody though he promises to get her later. When Castiel disappears after Sam and Dean demand to know what Crowley meant about him being able to help them kill Dick Roman, Meg explains that as the former vessel to all the Leviathans, Castiel can tell them apart and thus pick out the real Dick. When the group assaults SucroCorp, Meg helps by creating a distraction: she drives the Impala through SucroCorp's main gate and giant glass sign, drawing out the Leviathan guards and allowing Sam, Dean and Castiel to sneak in. Meg, armed with a machete and Power Clean and immune to the guards bullets as a demon, dispatches the leviathan guards but before she can leave, she is attacked by two demons working for Crowley. They inform her that "the King of Hell will see you now." Captured Having figured out that the angel tablet is in one of Lucifer's Crypts, Crowley tortures Meg for their locations as she knows where they are from her time with Azazel. Meg gives general locations, lying that she doesn't know exactly where they are to buy herself time to figure out a way to escape. During this time, Crowley also has her hair dyed blonde, something she hates. Eventually Castiel, who is searching as well, finds out her location from a demon he captured and rescues her. When Sam and Dean find her tied up, she makes a Star Wars joke about the rescue. She is also annoyed that they never searched for her. After the rescue, Meg explains what Crowley wants and offers to lead them to the correct crypt. The group takes her to the location of the latest person Crowley had a demon possess in his search who has a full-scale model of the town and Meg is able to point out the location to them. While Sam and Dean try to figure out what is now there, Castiel bandages Meg's wounds which have started to fester. Meg flirts with him about the time he kissed her and indicates that she has feelings for him, telling him subtly that she wants to have sex with him, which he initially doesn't get. After finding out that the crypt is located beneath a warehouse, the group travels there and Dean leaves Meg and Sam outside to guard the building while he and Castiel search. Meg and Sam demon-proof the building and Meg questions him about what he did for the year, telling him that from the time she possessed him she understands that he really wants a normal life. When Sam explains what happened, Meg initially makes fun of him for stopping when he hit a dog, but shows understanding about how falling for someone can change your life. Two demons show up and attack and in the fight that follows, Meg kills one with her angel blade, but Crowley himself shows up. Meg tells Sam to find Dean while she holds Crowley off. Crowley tries to convince Meg to turn on the Winchesters, telling her about their plan to kill him and seal the Gates of Hell and trap all demons, but Meg tells him the idea that he will be killed alone has convinced her of their plan and tries to fight him. Meg proves no match for Crowley and taunts him when she sees Sam and Dean starting to drive away without Castiel who she figures has the tablet. Meg stabs Crowley in the shoulder with her sword, injuring him slightly. In retaliation, Crowley stabs Meg with a sword of his own, killing her while Sam and Dean watch, horrified, as they drive away. Appearances References Category:Demons Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Season Seven Characters Category:Season Eight Characters Category:Guest Characters